


【狮花】我和我喜欢的人和喜欢的人喜欢的我之间的惨烈修罗场

by SpadeJack



Series: 拯救世界的n种方法 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mahou Raketa, Mahou Shoujyo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 职业英雄设定，傻屌警告！





	【狮花】我和我喜欢的人和喜欢的人喜欢的我之间的惨烈修罗场

 

几秒前，特尔施特根面露红晕、忸怩不安地对拉基蒂奇解释道：“既然你都知道我的秘密了……喜欢咱们事务所的那个谁……作为交换，你一定一定要帮我追他啊！”

五分钟前，拉基蒂奇七拐八拐地终于哄着特尔施特根打开了他家的“秘密房间”——里面，满满的都是魔法☆少男Raketa的周边，挂画图册手办抱枕等等等等应有尽有。

七小时前，巴萨事务所的辅助组骨干正为恋爱事业上迈出的一小步而偷偷窃喜：他暗恋了两个月的对象今天答应自己，工作结束后可以到他家去做客。并且是二人世界的那种~

十多年前，一位克罗地亚少年被突然张口说话的洛丽塔小裙子吓了一跳：

“你愿意签订契约成为魔法少男，同我一起拯救世界吗？”

从此，他走上了一条女装大佬（战斗限定）的不归路。

……

而现在呢，拉基蒂奇好想狠抽自己的小脑袋瓜两下——你怎么就稀里糊涂地同意帮喜欢的人追自己了啊啊啊啊？！！

 

 

 

事实上，这次到做客之旅最终演变成了伊万在线收听马克倾诉他的爱情史：

德国人来到巴萨后第一次出任务就备受Raketa的照顾，危机关头那人用魔法呼地一下就把大石头块子从他头顶吹走，让他一直记着这份救命之恩；

后来听到电视节目里魔法少男的变身语音都让他心跳加速，从那时起他便开始收集各种各样的Raketa周边，不知不觉就攒了一屋子那么多了；

因为善后组总是战后才登台清理现场，所以很少能目睹喜欢的人战斗的英姿——这点令他十分遗憾，希望能多跟真人说上几句话啊……

“一开始我看他穿得粉乎乎、蕾丝边、蝴蝶结，也觉得可怪可辣眼睛了。但慢慢我就习惯了。我甚至靠事务所内部关系抢了一双限量版Raketa同款粉色仙女鞋。不过我还没怎么穿，那配色、那款式，穿出去老羞耻了。而且万一叫那人看到了也怪不好意思的。你觉得呢？”特尔施特根诚恳地向“远在天边，近在眼前”的正主征求着建议。后者答：“我觉得还好吧，哈哈，哈哈哈哈。”尬笑。

其实我比你更耻呀！伊万的内心在哀嚎。

 

 

 

马克确实有理由认不出他。

首先，那种少女心爆棚的小裙子平时拉基蒂奇碰都不会碰的，而且变身完后的魔法少男头发会长长到肩，作无风自动的漂浮状。战斗时出于隐藏身份的目的，他会戴上同样花里胡哨的面具；战场外由于十分羞耻的缘故，他几乎很少向别人坦白自己就是Raketa。这种害怕对方嫌弃自己的心情在真正喜欢的人面前更是变本加厉——“我是做什么工作的？这个吧……你看，事务所的新闻发言稿经常都是我写的哦。”

没成想，原来你喜欢这个口味啊！

“这不挺好的吗？你喜欢他，他喜欢你，你们互通下心意，皆大欢喜。”回到家中，听过来龙去脉的小裙子这样评价道。

“不，那不一样，唉。”如果马克也喜欢这个脱掉魔法外衣的我，那他就不会把我当作能给他送助攻的好兄弟了。伊万心想。

“你就是，别扭！早早接受我华丽丽的风格、天天穿身上不就成了吗——”“住嘴啦。”拉基蒂奇把舞动的小裙子挥去一边，打开笔记本登录网上商城。

“你在找什么？”又凑过来的小裙子问。

“生日礼物。”

“给自己？”

“是。马克今天咨询我过几天Raketa的生日应该送什么礼物，我要好好找一找。”

“哦？”一套鬼魅的战术打法浮上它心头，“你可以，故意告诉他错误的选项，或者当你收到他礼物的时候挑挑毛病。估计那个人会很受打击吧？这时候你再作为温柔的安慰者趁虚而入，指不定三两下，他的心就被你俘获了。”

拉基蒂奇摇摇头：“这是马克拜托给我的事，我一定尽全力做好它。”

你还真打算送助攻啊。如果衣服也能长眼睛，那么小裙子肯定把白眼翻上了天。虽然自己和自己展开恋爱大作战已经是很魔幻的场景，但这份“舍己为己”也称得上独树一帜的骚操作了。

行吧，我倒要看看你们这些年轻人能搞出什么名堂。

 

 

 

几天后，伊万向它展示了他被马克拜托给他自己挑然后马克买完送给他自己的一套典藏版游戏光碟。真绕。

“惊喜吗？”

“不惊，但我喜。”说着，搂紧礼物盒的金发男子激动地滚来滚去。

小裙子实在有点看不下去其契约者在床上欢快打滚的蠢样。太嘚瑟了。它心里吐槽弹幕刷满了屏。于是它作出以下几条灵魂拷问：

“话说，他给你本人送生日礼物了吗？”

“……没有。”

“那生日祝福呢？”

“没有。”

“他是不是根本不知道你生日哪天啊？”

“看来不知道。别说了。”好像这样做有助于逃避现实般，魔法少男把自己的脸庞深深埋进枕头。三秒过后，他又像踩了弹簧一样从床上跳起。“我该以Raketa的名义给马克写感谢函了！”

至少能收到你的礼物，我应该开心的，对吧？

 

 

 

接下来的日子里，拉基蒂奇继续尽职尽责地陪喜欢的人“追星”。随着关系愈发密切，特尔施特根便也不吝于当着拉基蒂奇的面大夸特夸他心爱的魔法少男。“可我连正大光明地对他说声‘谢谢’都做不到。”又一日，依依不舍地与马克分开后，回到家中的伊万向着他的战友吐露心声。小裙子自然是一路看着它的契约者如何在“他真的真的好爱我”和“他还是没发现我爱他”中反复纠结。

这次它给的是足够中肯的建议：“假若你还是跨不过两个身份间的坎儿，那你就借Raketa的口，劝劝他吧。”

于是乎几周后，马克和伊万守在电视机前收看的访谈节目里，依旧全身粉嫩嫩标准打扮的魔法少男向大家倡导说：“……谢谢大家的喜爱。在这里，我也希望大家能够多多珍惜身边一直陪伴着你的人。”

“他讲得真好。”特尔施特根日常赞美道。

“是啊。”冲着眼睛黏在屏幕上的那人，拉基蒂奇落寞地扯出一个微笑。

后续的情形似乎没什么改变：工作，追动态，抢周边，交流并非伊万的、有关Raketa的一切……直到有一天，午休时间，用手机查看Raketa新品周边的特尔施特根扫了两眼后，就把页面划走了。

“你难道不点那个预售吗？”十分自然地占据他旁边座位的拉基蒂奇随口提醒道。

“嗯，是呀。这次不买了。”

咦咦咦咦？

“这不像你！说，马克是不是被隔壁事务所劫持了？现在我眼前的人又是谁假扮的？”他佯装震惊的样子。

“哈哈，没有的事。只不过最近我有点想明白了。”

你、想、明、白、什、么、了？！

这下他真慌了。一个恐怖的念头现于拉基蒂奇的脑海：因为苦苦追求却得不到想要的回应，他的马克正逐渐信心受挫，敛去爱意，下一步怕是要移情别恋——

我拒绝！我得赶紧给我们创造点机会！我我我，如果这是必要的话……他咬了咬牙。

总之，精神进入一级戒备的伊万根本没注意到身旁人投向自己的目光，可比早先要含情脉脉太多。

 

 

 

下午特尔施特根便收到了Raketa的邀请函，上面写到：

“为感谢你长久以来对我的喜爱与支持，特邀请你晚上到事务所两个街区外的Chalito餐厅与我一见。我订了桌，还望务必赴约。”

善后组的德国人默默和上路邀请函，深吸了两口气，仍然抑制不住地心跳加速——

这个时候！或许，是该向他表白我的心意了。

另一边，拉基蒂奇也在积极忙乎着约会前的准备。“今天你陪我一起去。”他对小裙子说。小裙子在空中转了两个圈：“天呐，头一遭啊。”吟唱变身的咒语，魔法☆少男Raketa闪亮登场！

顾不了那么多了。镜子前，克罗地亚人左看右看自己这全身骚粉一片。比起羞耻心什么的，果然还是抓住喜欢的人的心更重要！他在心里中反复地告诫着自己，用力过猛的鼓舞造成更加严重的不安，以至于在他恍恍惚惚地在马克对面的座位坐下时，仍未想好究竟要先摘面具再说“我喜欢你”，还是反过来，先说“我喜欢你”再摘面具？

结果先开口的是特尔施特根：

“很荣幸，终于能这么近距离地见到你了……那个……我有话要对你说。”

拉基蒂奇周身一震。这个神情他见过，就好像，就好像最初他到马克家做客那回，对方言明喜欢自己时一样。简直是如出一辙的羞涩紧张！

特尔施特根又言：

“我很感激你曾经救过我一命，也很感谢你在工作中给了我很大帮助。你真的是一个完美的职业英雄，但是，我决定不喜欢你了！”

什、么？？？

期待一颗蜜糖砸向心间的某魔法少男猛得被这发糖衣炮弹炸了个肝肠寸断。那边接着说道：

“十分抱歉，我的言辞有点突兀了，希望你不要放在心上。我最近想明白了，你再亮丽，终究是我生命中的过眼云烟，所以我更应该追求的，是肯与我相伴一生的天长地久。再见！”

言毕，他拉开椅子，潇洒离去。

我可算直面自己内心了，说出来的感觉真好。他长舒一口气。这几个月下来，他发现自己简直越来越沉迷于拉基蒂奇的温柔体贴之中。陪自己疯陪自己闹，还是能分享一座沙发一个夜晚的伊万要更好。

何况我家伊万的时尚审美可一直在线呢！

总之，既然打定主意追那谁谁，就不能干吃着碗里看着锅里的缺德事，要干净利落地斩断曾经对Raketa那份更似少年憧憬的爱意。

想着想着，特尔施特根觉得自己离去的背影愈发伟岸了。

 

 

 

然而，并不了解上述心路历程的、委屈巴巴的魔法少男只想找个墙角蹲一蹲：

“呜呜，呜呜呜呜……”

以前你只是对伊万·拉基蒂奇无感，现在我连你最心爱的Raketa都做不成了！

暴哭！！！

 

 

 

-END-

 

* * *

 

 

围观此房间监控录像的场合，

“谈恋爱前连数据库都不知道查查的，是傻X。”一位掌控事务所上下各个英雄真实姓名和周边购买信息的黑客大佬如是评价道。

“是傻X~”AI白欢快地重复着。

“好孩子别乱学话。”哈维发出警告。

 


End file.
